Time for a Romp?
by Sakura12
Summary: Burt Hummel catches Sebastian and Kurt in the act. Part of the Firework Kisses series. They do not follow chronological order at all times.


Prompted by somuchklainefeels on tumblr.

* * *

Sebastian has always prided himself on being on Burt's good side. Unlike any of Kurt's previous suitors, he didn't have to try too hard to get Burt to like him, because Burt had just automatically liked him ever since their time at the Lima Bean. Sometimes when Sebastian was having a bad day, rather than phone his dad (who tended to get a bit over excited at times), he would phone Burt and the two would talk it over until they came to a solution that let Sebastian feeling a bit better about the predicament he was in.

Due to his boyfriends close relationship with Burt, Kurt found himself cock-blocked one too many times because Sebastian's moral compass kept getting in the way. Whenever they would go back to Ohio and spend time at Kurt's house, you could always guarantee that Sebastian had a lock and key (figuratively people) on his underwear saying that, "I just don't feel right having sex with your dad upstairs", to which Kurt would roll his eyes and childishly hit his boyfriend with a pillow.

This time around, it was Burt and Carole coming up for a visit, Kurt had offered up his room suggesting that he could sleep at Sebastian's for the week (which of course he was doing anyways, but they didn't have to know that). Of course Burt complied, because the two had been together for quite some time now and if they weren't sexually active then he would stick a boot in his mouth.

Sebastian didn't know what had actually happened in between the time that Kurt hung up the phone from talking with his father who had just phoned from their cab that was leaving the airport, and the time that Sebastian, who had been in Kurt's room, had asked Kurt whether or not he was going to bring some clothes to his place as well when Kurt had jumped him.

Sebastian let out a gasp as his back connected with Kurt's bed, an angry throb hissing through his skull as he tried to zero in on exactly what was happening before Kurt latched his mouth on Sebastian's exposed collarbone, surely leaving a noticeable mark that he would need to figure out how to cover later. Sebastian let out a gasp as Kurt pulled back to stare at his work of art, leaning down to nip at it slightly.

"Babe, not that I don't mind this – but what are you doing?" Sebastian pondered as Kurt's blue eyes hit the green of his own.

"Well I figured I won't be getting any for the next week because my dad is going to be here, need to get in some _us_ time now." Kurt explained in between chaste kisses to Sebastian's lips.

"And you waited until now to do this? Kurt, you know that your dad is going to be here soon. What if he walks in?"

"He won't walk in, I locked the door – I think." Kurt shrugged as his pulled off Sebastian's shirt and pants in a few quick motions.

"Wait a minute, you think –" Sebastian began, his voice cutting off into a groan as Kurt gently palmed at Sebastian's growing erection.

"He won't even be here at _least_ another fifteen minutes, I'm positive we have enough time." Kurt as he proceeded to take off his own clothes, showing pieces of milk-white skin as he goes. With each passing second Sebastian's motivation to stop everything dwindles until he finally gives in, grasping the mounds of Kurt's ass tightly in his palms and pushing their cocks together through the fabric of their underwear.

Kurt nipped at Sebastian's ear lobe playfully, smiling happily as he watched Sebastian's inhibitions fly out the window. "Ready to make me come undone, _big boy_?"

Sebastian groaned and flipped his boyfriend over; he smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Kurt's face before it was replaced with pleasure as Sebastian made his way down the blue eyed boy's body, placing chaste kisses as he went. He slipped his hand under Kurt's underwear and grasped the boys flushed cock in his palm, squeezing slightly as he sucked a bruising hickey into Kurt's hip.

Kurt threw his head back in pleasure, panting as Sebastian brought his hand up and down the boy's length; occasionally twisting his wrist when the other boy had least expected it. With quick hands Sebastian pulled Kurt's underwear down his legs, throwing it carelessly in the direction of his clothes hamper.

"Lube," Sebastian asked him huskily. Kurt nodded quickly and watched as Sebastian grabbed his lube from within his bedside stand and smoothed some on to his fingers.

Kurt brought his legs up to give Sebastian better access, moaning slightly when the cold air of the apartment swept over his aching cock, "_Come on_," he breathed at the same time as the door from across the apartment opened.

Sebastian laughed and pressed his index finger into Kurt's puckered hole, pumping in and out quickly before adding another. He reached down with his free hand and slowly pumped himself to get the blood flowing again, even though the noises Kurt was making were practically illegal and helping send blood straight down south.

After stretching his boyfriend out, he put a condom on his cock and slicked his length up with lube, thrusting slightly at his grip. He positioned himself at Kurt's hole, teasing the puckered rim (and himself) before pushing in ever so slightly. The tight heat that surrounded the head of his dick was magnificent. Kurt began breath heavily, keening slightly when he felt the head probing his entrance, "Come on 'bastian – _mmm, fuck me_."

"Oh trust me babe, I will." Sebastian whispered into the hot air surrounding them, looking into Kurt's lust blown eyes.

"Hey Kurt, where should we put our – oh."

Sebastian jumped in surprise causing his throbbing cock to thrust into Kurt much too quickly; the other boy's hiss of pain soon turned to a moan of pleasure when the angle of Sebastian's cock hit his prostate. Sebastian draped himself over his boyfriend's body and shut his eyes tight. Kurt moved to look at his father who was frozen in the entryway to his room, the motion causing Sebastian's cock to probe even deeper; he held back a groan.

"**Dad**," Kurt warned his father.

Burt snapped out of it and quickly closed the room's curtains, "Uh, Carole and I are just going to the store down the street to pick up butts – I mean buns. We'll be back in 20 minutes." And with that, the two listened as Burt and Carole exited the apartment hastily.

Sebastian brought himself up onto his elbows and stared down at the blue eyed boy whose parents just interrupted them, "Fifteen minutes?"

"Okay maybe they said five." Kurt admitted cheekily.

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Well they gave us twenty minutes, so we might as well finish what we've started." Kurt batted his eyelashes up at his boyfriend, watching as the other boy fought with his superego.

Sebastian groaned, "_Fine._ But only because I love the sounds you make."

"Is that the only thing you love?" Kurt asked coyly.

"Of course not," Sebastian replied as he kissed Kurt on the lips, "you've also got a nice ass."


End file.
